1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light, and in particular to a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light which is capable of spreading light in a certain direction(the light is spread in a wider elliptical direction and the light is narrowly spread in an orthogonal direction) at a wider angle based on a structure combined with a prism capable of diffracting light on a surface of a medium formed of a glass which transmits or reflect light, a film formed of a transparent synthetic resin material or a metallic plate and a diffuser capable of spreading light and diffracting, spreading and transmitting light into two directions or diffracting, spreading and reflecting light in one direction.
2. Background Art
Generally, since an object through which light transmits or an object which reflects light like a mirror has a small diffracting angle, the transmission and reflection range of light is narrow. In addition, as the width of a light transmission is decreased, the light transmission and reflection range is narrow and bright, and as the width of the light transmission is increased, the light transmission and reflection range is wide and unclear.
Therefore, in order to wide the transmission and reflection range of light, it is suggested to form a small protrusion structure on one surface of a glass, film and metal. The above-described method has an advantage in that the refracting angle of light is increased, and the transmission and reflection angle of light is increased. However, the above method decreases a transmission ratio of light, so that the transmitted and reflected light is unclear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light which is capable of diffracting a transmitted and reflected light in a certain direction wherein a transmitted and reflected light is spread and concentrated in a diffracted region and is lighted up in a spread state.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light which is capable of diffracting and spreading light in two directions or intensively diffracting in one direction for thereby transmitting or reflecting the light.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a prism diffuser for diffracting and spreading light which includes a medium formed of a material capable of transmitting or reflecting light, a light diffracting member in which a plurality of fine protrusion surfaces of a micron unit are continuously connected on one surface of the medium, and the neighboring fine protrusion surfaces are formed in parallel in a certain direction for thereby diffracting light, and a light spreading protrusion member which is formed in a micron unit size greatly smaller than a width and height of the light diffracting member, and a plurality of the same are continuously formed in vertical and horizontal directions on the surface of the light diffracting member and is formed in a longitudinal shape and has a long diameter and a short diameter and has a certain surface curvature for thereby effectively spreading light.
The light diffracting member includes a triangle-shaped cross section in a prism shape.
The light diffracting member is a cylindrical shape lens member in which a continuous cross section forms a waveform.
The light spreading protrusion members are arranged in such a manner that the long diameters of the light spreading protrusion members are formed in a protrusion slanted direction of the light diffracting member.
The light spreading protrusion members are arranged in such a manner that the long diameter directions of the light spreading members are formed in a direction parallel with respect to the longitudinal direction of the light diffracting member.
A plurality of fine light spreading protrusion members each having a width and height of a fine unit smaller than that of the light spreading member are protruded.